Bicycle Blues
by Hydra no Mago
Summary: "I don't want to ride a bicycle. Ever. " A story of Azusa and Tsubaki where one twin tries to persuade the other to ride a bicycle. TsubakiXAzusa
1. Chapter 1 : I am not riding a bicycle

**Hello, minna-san and thank you for wanting to read this story!  
The first chapter is a POV from one of the twin brothers and so will the next.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – I am not riding a bicycle**

Some of us may describe it as ecstasy.

The first time you are let go of. The first time that you are riding on your own. The first time when you feel like you are soaring through the air. The first time when you can feel the wheels start to move faster as you get lighter.

The first time that you can ride a bicycle on your own.

To most, the feeling of riding a bicycle on your own for the very first time is wonderful, glorious even. To most, that feeling is to be treasured forever, locked away in a special box with a special key. Like all the other first time experiences, it will not be often thought of. And when the memory box decides to open up and show you that memory once again, it will send nostalgia piercing down one's spine.

Have you ever noticed though, that most who take to the bicycle immediately are energetic, positive meat-heads? They are either exercise freaks, curious, brainless, fearless or just plain dumb. (No offence wannabe athletes.)

What else can I say when I see humans risk their lives on a rickety two wheeler which can cause you to fall from it anytime?

Bicycles were invented so, with the thin frame and the two wheels. But the person who invented it obviously had too much time and not enough materials.

Ask an intellectual or negative person or coward or someone who cares a lot about his own health and safety to ride a bicycle. The answer you will get from these people is most probably a big fat "No".

I am one of those people.

Hello readers, I guess you must know who I am by now. If you haven't, then I wonder you've come to read this story in the first place.

My name is Asahina Azusa. I am 24 years old, but I still am unable to ride a bicycle.

There, I admit it.

First off, I will give you a brief history of the bicycle. How it was invented and why it was invented in the first place.

(If you find it boring, you can skip this part.) Vehicles for human transport that have two wheels and require balancing by the rider date back to the early 19th century. The first means of transport making use of two wheels arranged consecutively, and thus the archetype of the bicycle, was the German _draisine_ dating back to 1817. The term 'bicycle' was coined in France in the 1860s. Constructed almost entirely of wood, the_ draisine _weighed 22 kg (48 pounds), had brass bushings within the wheel bearings, iron shod wheels, a rear-wheel brake and 152 mm (6 inches) of trail of the front-wheel for a self-centering caster effect. This design was welcomed by mechanically minded men daring to balance, and several thousand copies were built and used, primarily in Western Europe and in North America. Its popularity rapidly faded when, partly due to increasing numbers of accidents, some city authorities began to prohibit its use. However in 1866 Paris a Chinese visitor named Bin Chun could still observe foot-pushed velocipedes.

There are several early, but unverified, claims for the invention of bicycle-like machines. The earliest comes from a sketch said to be from 1493 and attributed to Gian Giacomo Caprotti, a pupil of Leonardo da Vinci. In 1998 Hans-Erhard Lessing said that this last assertion is a purposeful fraud. However, the authenticity of the bicycle sketch is still vigorously maintained by followers of Prof. Augusto Marinoni, a lexicographer and philologist, who was entrusted by the Commissione Vinciana of Rome with the transcription of da Vinci's Codex Atlanticus.

Okay, maybe that was a little too much history.

Point needed to be stated here is this: I don't want to ride a bike.

I am never going onto one of those things ever again. Once is enough, enough of a lifetime of trauma. I don't need to go through that ever again.

But my energetic meat-headed twin brother is not letting me off the hook. Somehow, he is hooked to the idea of seeing me ride a bicycle and is doing everything in his power to try to get me on one of those metal horses.

If I am dead, do send my family your condolences. I would appreciate that.

* * *

**First chapter done! **

**Please tell me what you think of the story so far and if you have any ideas you would like to see come alive in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2 : He is definitely riding one

Chapter 2 – He is definitely riding a bicycle

Hi there dear readers!~ Tsubaki here with my latest drabble!~

Azusa is so stubborn! He keeps on refusing to ride a bicycle, even when I said that I would coach him! Me, the great Tsubaki wants to coach him and he refuses!

He used many, many excuses. He was sick, he was feeling dizzy, he had work to complete, he wanted to practice, he needed to finish off a job,... Bla, bla, bla!

Seriously, what's so wrong with riding a bicycle? I mean, everyone who is anyone can ride it! Kids, toddlers, grown ups, old people, the disabled even!

So why can't Azusa ride one?

I have a hunch but I don't know if it's because of the trauma he had when he was younger. Maybe it's that, maybe it's not. It wouldn't matter though, he's already grown up now!

Anyway, I need to find a way to make him ride that metal horse. Won't he be embarrassed if he can't ride a bicycle at this age?

Hmm~ I could force him on. Strap him in with belts and everything. Get Natsume to help, I'm sure he'd be happy to. After all, Natsu-chan needs something to do to blow off his stress. But then, wouldn't he be even more traumatized? Well, I'll use this as a last resort.

Or I could bribe him. With his favourite plum candy or minty winter gum. And a matcha at the side. But then, there's no guarantee that he'll get on the bicycle. He might even take the food and make a run for it.

Oh!~ What about I blackmail him? Take his stuffed toy which looks like a mother duck and threaten him with it? But then he'll try to get it back from me, possibly beat me into a pulp and hate me for life. As much as I want Azusa to get on that damn bike, I don't want him to hate me. It's too painful.

I could always try to get him on with my charms, but Azusa wouldn't be one to fall for them. He would just push me away and ignore like always.

Hey readers! Wanna hear a secret?~

I really, really, really LOVE Azusa!~

I love him from the bottom of my heart, from the fibre of my every being! No, I'm not exaggerating! I do love him! He is my twin after all, I can't live without my second half.

That's why I want him to learn how to ride a bicycle! I want him to enjoy the wind in his hair, the thrill of being able to ride the first time I let go!

I want him to feel what I had felt, what he was never able to feel when he was younger...

Wait! I got it!~

I'll use that method instead, since it does seem to work the best.

Alright!~ Time to put my plan into motion!~

* * *

**Thank you for reading!  
Please don't forget to review/ follow/ favourite!**

**Afterthought: What has Tsubaki have planned up his sleeves?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Bribery again?

Chapter 3 – Bribery again?

I swear my twin brother must have suffered an injury to his head when he was younger. Why else would he be so stupid?

These past few days, Tsubaki has gone from being strange to plain weird. My energetic twin has been focusing all his energy in bribing me.

Yes, dear reader, you have heard that correctly.

Tsubaki has been bribing me.

With food.

Here's another confession that I will make. I'm a sucker when it comes to the food I like. I always get tempted to eat something whenever I feel depressed.

Like now.

I much on a box of strawberry and blueberry mochi with a cup of hot matcha at my side as I am typing this.

I'm not quite sure why (I have tried to search it up on Google but failed) but I have this craving for food that can be deemed unhealthy. Even Natsume warns me of my irregular diet. To think, that I, Asahina Azusa would be the glutton of the Asahina triplets. The fates sure are twisted.

Tsubaki came in a mere five minutes ago, trying to tempt me with manjuu. I know better though. I know that he is trying to get me to ride that stupid piece of metal and probably make fun of me on the way. Why else would Tsubaki willingly volunteer to teach me? That brother of mine surely has something up his sleeve planned. And I am not falling for it.

"Azusa-chan!~"

And here he comes again. I close my eyes and breathe out a heavy sigh, making it apparent that I do not wish to see him at this moment, or any moment for that matter.

As usual, he seems too stupid to get the point. Tsubaki sauntered his way across the room, reaching my desk where I was sitting in front of my laptop and sat on the edge of it. "Azusa-chan, look what I got you!~" My silver haired twin held up a notorious looking plastic bag.

"Tsubaki, I am not interested." I did not want to even know what was in the plastic bag. The food may perish, as long as I do not have to get on that bicycle.

I stood up abruptly, sliding my glasses up the bridge of my nose. "If you'll be so kind, I would like to complete my work, Tsubaki. So would you please leave as to not disturb me anymore?"

"Ouch!~ Azusa-chan is so cold!~" He put a hand to his heart and feigned hurt. Silently like a cat, he pushed himself off the steel and plastic made table, standing closer to me. "Come on, Azusa-chan!~ Just a peek!~"

I folded my arms across my chest, standing my ground. "No, thank you. As I said, I am not interested."

"Heh~" Tsubaki stood even closer, invading my personal space. It felt highly uncomfortable. "Pretty please!~ For me?~" He put on his best lost puppy dog face.

I could feel my defences weakening around him. I hate it when he uses that look on me!

Here's another quick confession: I love small animals. Not as much as Natsume would, to the extent of keeping cats in his house, but I love them nonetheless.

That look on his face... I'll definitely regret this! Sighing once more, I took the black plastic bag from him. As soon as I took hold of the bag, Azusa smiled a big bright smile.

It didn't feel like food at all. The shape was not of a can or a tin or a container. It didn't feel like a bento either. I touched the object once more. It was shaped like a bottle. Pulling it out, my eyes almost fell out of their sockets. In a bottle there held a kind of blue, slimy substance and strapped on it with tape was a condom.

A bloody condom.

After a few seconds of regaining my posture (I was sure my mouth was gaping wide and I looked like an idiot), I stared back up at Tsubaki with the fiercest glare I could muster.

I was expecting him to try to look innocent and pretend that he didn't know anything like always. He didn't. Instead, his eyes were dark and I could see the threat and lust clearly on his face.

Unconsciously, I trembled under his gaze. "Azusa-chan~" Was this really the Tsubaki I know? He closed the distance between us, his chest against mine. "This serves as a little warning~" His hot breath ghosted over my ear. "If you don't want to ride a bike, then that's just what I'm gonna do to you~" A sly smirk tugged at his lips.

Just when I planned on kneeing him in the groin, he pushed away and wiped the dark look off his face. "Then I'll see you in the courtyard tomorrow!~ Don't try to run!~" With that, he spun around on his heels and left my room.

* * *

**Thank you for still reading, minna-san!**

**I know I haven't updated lately, since I had exams, so I really am sorry!**

**I will try to make the next chapter as interesting as possible!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Plan in motion

Chapter 4 – Plan in motion

Heh heh!~ Tell me I'm a genius!~ I knew that Azusa would be freaked out by the sight of the lube and the condom, but I never expected him to look so funny! Like a fish gaping for air on land, he couldn't find the words to say!

Okay, okay, enough of the jokes. As you can see, my cute readers, that was my plan all along! I told you before that I really really love Azusa right? So it shouldn't come as too much as a surprise for you that I gave him a hint!~

But seriously, he has to start learning how to ride a bike, if not he'll never get the hang of it. He'll be afraid of it his whole life! I don't think it'll be good for him at all. Azusa may be the same age as me, but I've always been the more immature one. Even if I came first. I want to do something for him. I want to help him.

Oh, there's a knock on my door!~ I wonder who could it be? Is it my lovely little sister or my obnoxious triplet? Or is it my oldest brother who needs some toys or my hot-headed younger brother who has come to me for advice? Anyway, it sure will be fun!~

"Oh, what a surprise, Azusa-chan!~" Standing before me at the doorway was a very red-faced Azusa. I'm not sure if it's from the anger or the embarrassment. I hope it's the latter for Azusa can be quite scary when he's mad!

Roughly, Azusa pushed past me and slammed the door. He came right up to me and pointed the bottle of lube with the condom strapped on to it in my face. "Tsubaki, what is the meaning of this?" He was raising his voice a little and his words were filed with venom.

I was hurt, actually. Azusa hardly used that tone with me. "I'm not sure what you mean, Azusa-chan~" I knew I was going to get hurt when I decided to be the bad guy.

Azusa clenched his fists and ground his teeth. "Don't play games with me, Tsubaki."

"But I'm not playing games with you, Azusa-chan~" I shrugged my shoulders. "I really don't know what you want me to say!~"

With a speed I haven't seen for years, he grabbed the collar of my shirt and shoved my back against the wall, making a dry sound. "Tsubaki," he growled. Wow!~ Azusa-chan growled! "I am not kidding."

He may be my beloved twin, but he's still younger than me. Grabbing him by the wrist, I pulled him closer, almost making him loose his footing. "Azusa-chan," I darkened my gaze. "You will ride a bike, whether you like it or not." I felt him tremble. Azusa never showed his fear to anyone. Well, mostly he just shows it to me. Maybe my gaze was too scary?

He grit his teeth and tried to get his wrist back in retaliation. "Nu-uh-uh~ Let go of my collar first." I ordered.

"Why should I?" he asked, voice full of bravery. But he was still trembling.

I grinned widely. "Because, Azusa-chan," I leaned in, my lips brushing his ear as I whispered: "You know what I can do to you."

His face heated up at my simple words, and I find that very cute!~ Yet, he did not let go. He was determined not to let me get the best of him, the fire in his eyes burning bright. "So what?" he asked.

My grin just got wider. "So, Azusa-chan," I bumped my forehead against his and I could feel the heat on his cheeks. "the question is whether you would ride a bike."

He stared at me, unwavering. His darker violet eyes met with my slightly brighter ones in a stare down. "No, I will not."

"You leave me no choice, then." Grabbing his wrist tighter, I crashed our lips together. Azusa squirmed and tried to kick me in the groin(very commendable), trying to shout but his voice was muffled.

I sucked on his lips, licking them and wetting them. Azusa was blushing wildly but I could feel his hold on my collar weaken. Taking the chance, I slipped my right hand around his waist, pulling him closer. He clammed his eyes shut as he tried to bite me. Luckily for me and unfortunately for him, I already saw that coming.

He was almost out of options. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip and pushed it against his wall of teeth, wanting to pry open them. Azusa made a whimpering sound when I did that, probably feeling ticklish. What he didn't know was that he had opened his mouth and I slipped my tongue in.

It was warm in there, like a cavern. Using my slick muscle, I licked every corner clean, leaving no place unexplored. Just as I was about to pull back to get some air, something went into my mouth instead. Shy and timid was Azusa's tongue, licking my teeth, getting a feel of my incisors. I smiled. Azusa-chan, were you enjoying this?

As we continued to explore, my tongue met his and a jolt of electricity was sent through my body. Azusa gave a wanton moan and I could feel the blood starting to pool in my nether regions. Cute Azusa was good, but horny Azusa was sexy.

I pulled away for more oxygen. As I did so, I could see my twin's eyes glazed over, mouth swollen and bloomed like a flower, cheeks a reddish hue, glasses askew. He was panting and so was I, but all my mind could think of at the moment was how adorable and seductive he looked.

I may have been doing it for my own purpose, but I pushed and pinned my younger twin down on to my messy bed. I wanted him to ride a bike no matter what the cost, yet I also knew that fucking him was just an excuse to serve my own desires. He is my twin, how could I not love him?

"T-Tsubaki!.." he shouted. "...Haa...Get off me!" His chest heaved up and down harshly, making up for all the oxygen he had lost earlier. He struggled weakly in a pathetic attempt to get away.

Using my free hand, I slipped it under his shirt and caressed his abdomen. "Azusa-chan~..." I wetted my lips. "You asked for it..."

* * *

**Thank you for reading the story! Hope you liked it!  
Please rate and review! They make me write faster!**


End file.
